generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Tuck
Bandage mimicry (formerly) Enhanced strength (formerly) |gender = Male |hair color = Black (pre-EVO) |eye color = Brown (pre-EVO) Red (EVO) |portrayed by: = Dante Basco |group affiliation(s) = Hong Kong gang |allies = Cricket, Skwydd, Rex Salazar, Circe, Rebecca Holiday |enemies = Quarry, Quarry's enforcers, Breach, Knuckles, John Scarecrow, Black Knight, Providence (formerly) }} Tuck is an old and good friend of Rex Salazar's. He was an EVO and member of Rex's old street gang, along with his companions Skwydd and Cricket. Like his friends, Tuck was unaware of Rex's betrayal in the past. When meeting Rex again a few years later, Tuck revealed that the gang was involved in organized heists with a crime lord named Quarry, and were looking for a way out. After learning the truth about Rex, Tuck had a hard time trusting him, but eventually believed Rex had changed and helped fight for his liberation. With Providence under the administration of Black Knight and Quarry's return, Tuck was one of the various EVOs who were captured and put under mind control. After Quarry's final defeat, Tuck was eventually cured and is no longer an EVO. History Early life Following the Nanite Event, Tuck was transformed into a mummy-like EVO. Shunned by the rest of humanity for his abnormal appearance, he ran away. Finding himself in Hong Kong, he found three similar so-called freaks: Skwydd, Cricket, and Rex Salazar. Together they formed a pseudo club dubbed Rex's old gang. Little did they know, that Rex was a lieutenant in an EVO crime ring and would eventually trade his friends to its leader, Quarry, for his freedom. They would not see Rex again for years. 1.12, "Rabble" Crime life and meeting Rex 's familiar face.]] Along with his comrades, Tuck robbed a bank, exiting with numerous bags of money. Much to their surprise, they encountered Providence. Having a close one-on-one match with Agent Six, his bags of cash tore, causing them to flee the scene. Once Tuck realized that they were being followed by Rex, Tuck confronted him. However, Tuck came to a realization that Rex was his old friend. Rex, on the other hand, could not remember anything due to his memory blackouts, but considered making an appointment to meet again. He easily convinced White Knight to allow him to infiltrate the team. Once reunited with the group, Tuck proved to Rex that he was once a member of the team by revealing they all had voice activated nano-ink tattoos, including Rex. It was apparently a solution devised by Rex to prevent a repeat of an incident with a shape-shifter. After being invited to the group's hideout, it was revealed that Rex was the party's former leader. Tuck enlightened Rex on most of their past, and mentioned that things were going smooth since Quarry managed everything; something Rex opposed to. Tuck explained that turning on Quarry was a life-threatening choice. Meanwhile, Knuckles, Quarry's henchman, barged in to deliver a message. Ultimately, knuckles was cured by Rex, who demanded he give a return message. One night, Rex's presence soon attracted the attention of Quarry and his enforcers. Quarry, who used to be Rex's former boss, turned the group against Rex by revealing, via Rex's old PDA diary, that it was Rex who handed over his friends to Quarry in exchange for Rex's own freedom. Angered, it motivated Tuck and his friends to side with Quarry and continue their crimes. from hurting Rex any longer.]] Eventually Rex showed up to free them and proceeded to attempt to pummel Quarry. As powerful of an EVO as Quarry was, Tuck helped assist by restraining Quarry. Working together to successfully defeat him, Quarry was taken away by Providence. Rex lied to Providence about knowing Tuck and his friends' location and advised his friends to behave or else Providence would be after them again, leaving the group once again, but on a good note. Accepting Circe After a fight with Breach Rex barged in on Tuck's hideout. When asked on his reasons for being in Hong Kong, Rex claimed that Breach had come to Hong Kong and feared that his friends were in danger. Much to his surprise, Circe was already a part of the group. They reassured him that they were all fine, and that since Rex ruined breakfast they could all go out to eat. Strangely, Rex noticed that the quad were acting like couples. In the middle of the meal, Rex got a call and left to stop Breach. Upon returning to the hideout, Tuck was told that Breach liberated Quarry from prison. Within seconds, Breach located the group and knocked out Tuck and his friends, kidnapping Circe. Regaining consciousness, they located Quarry, who was destroying the city with the molecular destabilizer. With the help of his friends, Tuck safely rescued construction workers in danger. Once Quarry was defeated, Tuck and his friends gave Rex a farewell. 2.14, "Hard Target" Fleeing Providence and Quarry Unaware of Black Knight being Providence's new leader and creating new policies, Tuck along with Cricket and Skwydd were pursued by Providence. They sacrificed themselves so that Circe could escape in the scuffle. 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" .]] Following the prior event, Tuck along with the others were safely hidden in the sewers to meet up with Rex. However, they were captured by Providence and were forced to wear mind control collars, only for them to be ambushed and taken by Quarry shortly afterward. Rex stumbled upon the trio, but was attacked by them immediately. With Cricket free from the influence she helped Rex. Tuck was unable to control his actions and escaped with Skwydd to one of Quarry's hideouts. After a couple of moments, Tuck spotted Cricket and Rex hidden in the warehouse. As a fight broke out, Tuck eventually got his collar removed. After separating from Rex, he returned after victoriously defeating Quarry. To celebrate their success, they went out to eat. 3.12, "Remote Control" Tuck and the others briefly appeared in Providence headquarters in their pre-EVO forms after the worldwide cure. 3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" Personality Tuck seems to be a very easygoing, laid-back individual. Unlike most, Tuck appreciates overlooked things and enjoys certain qualities that come with being an EVO. When reuniting with Rex, he instantly rambled about Rex's abilities and how much they had improved over the years. There was also an incident where Rex accidentally kicked a door down on top of him; being questioned on his well-being, Tuck cheered and quickly bound himself together and rooted for Rex to "do it again!" Nevertheless, if Tuck feels double-crossed or lied to, he is quick to distance himself and can have his judgement clouded. When the truth of what Rex did to Tuck and the gang was brought to light, he was decisive to punch Rex to the ground. Regardless of that, when Rex returned to fight for him, Tuck quickly came to his senses and showed a trait of loyalty and decided to help Rex fight back. Abilities When Tuck was an EVO, he was made entirely out of fabric and bandages. Being made of bandages, Tuck had showcased numerous skills. He had the ability to unravel, allowing him to travel through small cracks and spaces without being detected. He could elongate his limbs and reshape himself at will, making him very nimble, as shown when he flawlessly evaded Six's sword strikes. The true appearance of what was underneath his bandages was never revealed, although Tuck seemed to be hollow on the inside since he could flatten himself, making it difficult to be crushed. He also seems to possess notable acrobatic skills, as he performed numerous backhand springs to dodge bullets. Tuck also demonstrated having enhanced strength, being able to lift heavy masses and dent stone objects with powerful punches. Relationships Rex Salazar Tuck was one of Rex's best friends. He is shown as being the friendliest to Rex and explaining things to Rex the most. He and Rex have very similar personalities; they are both easygoing most of the time, yet can be very violent at times. Skwydd Skwydd and Tuck have been very good friends for quite a long while. Ever since the two went EVO and formed their gang, they have been allies. Cricket Tuck and Cricket have been very good friends. They later appeared to be in a romantic relationship, but he assured Rex it was merely platonic. However, after he and Skwydd heard her and Circe mocking the idea, he desperately tried to ask her out on a date, confirming that at least he has an interest in her. Quarry As the rest of the gang, Tuck hates and fears Quarry. Out of the members he seemed to be the one most frightened of Quarry. He would constantly warn Rex of Quarry's retaliations. After Tuck was freed from the grips of Quarry, he seemed to regain his confidence. Appearances Season One * 112. "Rabble" Season Two * 214. "Hard Target" Season Three * 309. "Assault on Abysus" (non-speaking) * 312. "Remote Control" * 314. "Mind Games" (flashback) * 319. "Endgame, Part 1" (flashback) * 320. "Endgame, Part 2" (non-speaking) Trivia * Tuck has a voice-activated nano-ink tattoo on his right shoulder that is hidden by his shirt sleeve. References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Incurable E.V.O.s Category:Male characters Category:Major characters